The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree named ‘NJF17’. Our new tree resulted from crossing ‘A43-143-782081’ (unpatented) as the seed parent with ‘D33-1-86227’ (unpatented) peach tree, as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from seed parent ‘A43-143-782081’ in that the new variety has flat fruit while the seed parent has round fruit. The new variety differs from pollen parent ‘D33-1-86277’ in that the new variety has a sweet, spicy flavor while the pollen parent has a mild flavor. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 120th tree in the 91st row of Block D at the Rutgers Fruit Research and Extension Center in Cream Ridge, N.J.